Miraculous Shorts
by inudigifan201
Summary: a collection of short stories (one shots)
1. Forward

Hey ya'll, inudigifan201 here…

So… I have a lot of Miraculous Ladybug short stories. I thought, maybe I should put them all in one place… in like, a collection. I'll still publish them separately, but I thought putting them together would be a good idea. That, and I could give some background information about each short… kinda like bonus features on a DVD (I love bonus features). Commentary if you will.

Each short is self-contained and has nothing to do with the one before or after it. The only exceptions are "A Small Sad Sigh" and "A Small Annoyed Sigh". But, when I go to upload them as chapters I will put them together.

They will be in order from oldest to newest.

My commentary will be **_bold, underlined, and italicized (example)_** in case you don't want to read it.

Anyway, without further ado, my Miraculous Shorts!


	2. The Disappearance of Bridgette Cheng

**The Disappearance of Bridgette Cheng**

 ** _This was my first short story for Miraculous Ladybug and honestly, it feels just like yesterday I first stumbled onto this show. And now it has taken over my life (not complaining)._**

 ** _Felix and Bridgette stuck out to me. Two scrapped characters that the creator didn't even bother to develop. I mean, they could have been really compelling characters if given a chance._**

 ** _This story (kinda) goes along with "Of Generations and Miraculous" but it really it is a stand-alone story._**

 ** _I felt that maybe Felix is cold on the outside, but kinda lonely on the inside. I also seemed to have toned down Bridgette from how the rest of the fandom portrays her. I wanted to develop my unused babies without their currant counterparts. Thus, this short was born._**

After a year of going to school, Felix noticed he was being fallowed. Granted, he was used to rabid fangirls foaming at the mouth. His father was a producer; it came with the territory. But, this one, wasn't a rabid fangirl foaming at the mouth. Whenever he looked back at her to yell at her to go home; she just smiled and waved. He also knew her name; they were in the same class after all. She didn't cause any harm, go through his mail, or send him any disconcerting emails or texts. All in all, she was harmless. She did, however, carry a heart shaped love letter that she wanted to hand to him herself. Rain or shine, sleet or snow, she was there. He. He had gotten used to it, expecting it even.

He didn't want to tell Ladybug about her because he didn't want his lady to think he was unavailable. Or a jerk.

But, Bridgette Cheng was undoubtedly a stalker.

Then, one day. Without warning, she was gone.

At first, Felix didn't mind. He went about his day like normal. "Maybe she's sick. She'll be back tomorrow." He told himself.

The next day came, her desk sat empty.

His walk home, she wasn't there.

His nightly reading in his library at his house, she wasn't right outside the window.

A week passed and Bridgette was nowhere to be found.

Felix began to wonder if she was just a figment of his imagination. He'd turn around to yell "go home" but, she wasn't walking behind him. He slammed his book and open the window. She wasn't there to get yelled at.

"I'm losing it." He rubbed his eyes.

Patrol was boring, nothing happened. Even his lady didn't show up. "She must have something important to do." He told himself.

It was getting worse. He'd yell at no one. He'd scare innocent children and make them cry. Even scouts who just wanted to sell him cookies weren't safe. "Sorry!" He'd called out to them.

The second week passed with him getting worse by the day. "What happened to her? Was she real? Or am I just crazy? Why do I care so much?" He asked himself over and over.

And he couldn't talk to his lady about it either, because she was also nowhere to be found.

The third Monday he rolled out of bed he debated on even going to school or admitting himself into the psych ward.

School ended up being the victor of that debate.

He sat down at his desk and pulled a book from his bag. He sighed and cracked the book open.

"Hey Bridgette! Where have you been girl?" He heard a voice from the front of the room.

"Hey Abella. I was visiting China for my great grandmother's funeral. Then my dad and my aunts wanted to show me and the cousins where they grew up. We ended up being tourists for most of the trip. I even picked up a little Chinese." Bridgette's voice rang load and clear.

 _'I'm not crazy. She does exist.'_ Felix smiled and began to tear up.

"Oh My Gosh! If Felix Agreste smiling?!" he heard one of the other girls call out.

"No!" he buried his face in his book. He then peered over the pages and caught her staring back at him. She smiled and waved. Nothing changed.

She was there on his way home. She was there when he was reading in the family library.

Thunder cracked and rain started to pour down. He opened the window and looked her in the eyes.

"You wanna come in? You'll catch a cold out there." He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Meet you at the front door." He closed the window as he watched her run to the front of the mansion. He smiled and sighed as he walked himself to the door. "I'm going to regret this later aren't I?" He asked himself.


	3. A Small Sad Sigh- A Small Annoyed Sigh

**A Small Sad Sigh/A Small Annoyed Sigh**

 ** _I find Plagg and Tikki a very interesting pair. Although they don't share any screen time, there is still a deep connection that they share. This was me basically writing out my head-cannon that Plagg has feelings for Tikki that she herself ignores. These two shorts started as one, just Plagg, but then I got a ton of reviews asking to write a companion piece. So, I did._**

 ** _My head-cannon is that Plagg is head over heels in love with Tikki (just like Adrien is in love with Marinette [even if he doesn't know it]). And Tikki ignores his feelings because it just makes more sense for them to not get involved (just like Marinette)._**

 ** _Plus, if you think about it, the Kwami are perfectly paired with their partners. (I can do a little bit of alliteration, lol)_**

 ** _Plagg is laid back and wants Adrien to be a normal boy and to have fun. While Tikki is a bit more hyper and helps Marinette come out of her shell and believe in herself more. Both Kwami know what's best for their holders and want them to lead happy and successful lives._**

 **Plagg**

There she was. The object of his true affection. Sure he loved cheese, but cheese could never laugh at his sarcasm or give him sweet smiles.

There she was. So close, yet so far. In the bag of her chosen. He, in his. The small class room felt like infinity. He hoped Adrien would finally figure out Marinette was Ladybug so they could start dating already… so he could just be around her again.

They knew each other their entire lives, which was longer than either one was willing to admit. Sure, she was happy to talk about the past Ladybugs and he enjoyed talking about his past kittens from time to time. But, the centuries hadn't always been kind.

Some of his kittens and past Ladybugs didn't get along. They were enemies even. But, this time… this time both chosen were madly in love and didn't even realize it. He kinda liked it this way.

One of his kittens knew who their Ladybug was the whole time and got mad because he ignored her civilian self. He thought fondly of his first girl. She was funny and made him as many grilled cheese sandwiches a cat could wish for. It was no camembert, but the company made up for the lack of fancy cheese. One thing he liked about her is that she wanted to know more about him and his feelings. Most of his kittens didn't really ask because he never brought up anything and they were too concerned with their own lives anyway.

He saw a lot of her in Adrien. Adrien sometimes asked questions, wanting to know more. But, Adrien didn't understand. Elizabeth did.

Elizabeth understood exactly how frustrating having feelings for someone you've known your whole life just to be ignored. Elizabeth and Nick did end up together though. He would admit, they made a cute couple. They were cute kids.

The last he heard of Elizabeth, she and Nick bought a small farm and had three kids of their own and another on the way.

He wondered if Adrien wanted to buy a farm. He couldn't see the prince of fashion milking a cow. The very thought made him laugh. Adrien feeding chickens... The chickens would probably knock him down and peck at his hair. The pigs would probably drag him into the sty and give him muddy kisses. Plagg was rolling in the backpack. Adrien was definitely not cut out for farm life.

"That's my phone. I should take that." Adrien picked up his bag and carried it out the room.

He unzipped the bag. "What is wrong with you Plagg?"

Plagg smiled back at him. "Sorry, but how do you feel about pigs?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You can't be bursting out in laughter in the middle of class!"

"Sorry." Plagg wiped away a tear from laughing too hard.

"No you're not." Adrien zipped the bag back up leaving a gap big enough for the tiny Kwami to fly out of in case of emergency.

Back in the room. Back to square one. He was out of cheese. He poked his little head out of the bag and peeked up at Marinette's purse. He knew she was there. He sighed as he sat back down on a pencil case.

He wondered if she thought about Nick the way he thought about Elizabeth. No, probably not. Tikki focused on one Ladybug at a time. Like she always did. He used to be just as excited about this same old song and dance, but after a while he got bored. She didn't. She took each new chosen as a new adventure. He liked that about her. He liked her optimism. It never failed.

But, he remembered a time when she truly got pissed. She was pretty easy going, the fact that someone could tick her off so badly should have been a warning all its own. Without her chosen, she kicked butt.

He liked that. He liked seeing her riled up like that. It was different. But, he dare not incur her wrath himself. He wasn't stupid.

Although, she was still a little peeved at him. And he knew it. So he caused the bubonic plague. Everybody makes mistakes. He took full responsibility, even though he couldn't tell anyone other than his chosen and her. His kitten forgave him. Every kitten that knew forgave him. It wasn't his fault he was a tiny god of destruction. It's in the job description.

But she, she never forgave him. She also never really forgave him for the fire of Rome, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, or the Native American genocide. At least the tower was still standing. Rome got rebuilt. And… Native American culture was still alive in the United States.

But, the plague was the biggie. Ironically, his own name translated to plague. Not hard to guess.

He was a floating disaster. She put up with him. He admired that.

He also liked the way she tasted. Sweeter than sugar itself. But, he didn't mind even though he wasn't one for sweets. He smiled as he remembered the one and only kiss he stole from her. It was something he held on to. He sighed happily. To kiss her again would be a dream. If she'd let him anyway.

Elizabeth and Nick popped back into his head. They had a happily ever after… why couldn't he? He knew exactly why. She was all business and more often than not ignored his feelings. Just like Marinette ignored Adrien when transformed.

He rolled his eyes at how similar Marinette and Adrien were to himself and Tikki respectively. He wondered how much he actually influenced Adrien, how much Tikki influenced Marinette.

He thought about taking a page from Adrien's book and writing her a poem. No, he would never hear the end of it from his current kitten. Besides, she would never accept it anyway.

Perhaps choreographing her a special dance like Elizabeth. That wouldn't work either. She couldn't see him anyway. That, and he wasn't a trained dancer like Elizabeth in the first place.

What about Felix… no… ignoring her wouldn't solve his problem. Besides, Felix had Bridgette wrapped around his finger since the day they met. Tikki had him wrapped around her's.

A drawing like Jack! No… he couldn't draw all that well. Edward wrote a song and played the guitar. Hubert overwhelmed his lady with a ton of flowers. Ricardo made the best homemade pasta with his own delicious sauces.

He smiled. He was lucky to have such talented kittens, albeit sappy at times. Each one had their own personality and gifts. Each one was different. He would never admit it, but he loved all of them like his own children. Perhaps, that's why he called them all his kittens. He was happy when they were happy. Sad when they were sad. He only acted like he didn't care, but he did. He liked seeing his kittens happy he wanted them all to have no regrets in life.

And here he was… again. What was this? The hundredth time this happened. Something like that.

The girl of Adrien's dreams sat right behind him. It kind of annoyed him a little. He would often tell Adrien to forget about Ladybug and subtly point him in Marinette's direction. He knew the truth and he knew Marinette was crazy for Adrien. But, Adrien, god bless his oblivious soul, was too obsessed with Ladybug to even notice she sat right behind him in class. But, he was getting better. Slowly.

Adrien made attempts as himself to talk to her, they even were becoming pretty good friends. But, she had a hard time talking to him without freaking out or stuttering. As Cat Noir, she had no trouble talking to him. Plagg, when Adrien just wanted to hang out with Marinette without her freaking out, would just let the boy do all the talking and kinda zoned out. The puns and ego where still there, but Plagg had to admit, that was not him… not all the time anyway.

He peeked out the bag again. This time he actually caught sight of the object of his affection. She had her head popped out too. She was looking up at her chosen with a smile. They were lucky nobody noticed the little red and black things coming out of Marinette and Adrien's bags.

He smiled a goofy smile and floated back down to the pencil case. He blushed and tried to contain his joy. Luckily for him, the bell was louder than his happy squealing.

A new sense of hope overtook him. She will forgive him. She will give him a voluntary kiss. They will get a happily ever after. And Adrien, Adrien would get a clue and just ask out the girl who was hopelessly in love with him because he realized he felt the same about her.

But, that would be a tale for another day.

He sighed with a smile. Ya, another day.

 **Tikki**

Idiot. She could feel him. She could tell he was thinking about her. They were connected after all. And then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him peeking out of Adrien's bag. It was bad enough he burst into laughter while the children were in class, but he could have been seen.

Come to think of it, she could have been seen too. Alya could have saw her and freaked. But, she didn't. Marinette barely even noticed that she poked her head out of her purse for a moment. It got stuffy in there. And it was a hot day.

Lunch outside didn't make it any better.

Although, the air conditioning in the science lab felt great. It seemed to be the only room in the entire school that wasn't burning up.

The chocolate chips on her cookie were a gooey mess. It was a good thing Marinette only used this purse to give her a hiding spot that she could stuff cookies into without looking suspicious.

She sighed.

It was hot and Plagg was being a bigger idiot than normal.

Although, for some odd reason, she wanted to talk to him. She couldn't figure out why. She was mad at him. So, why? Why did she want to hold a conversation with him? She had kinda been giving him the silent treatment since the 14th Century. The black plague. Sigh.

She couldn't completely shut him out. They were two halves of the same whole, no matter how much she didn't like that fact; they were a team.

He liked her and she knew it. She knew it well. She was the only Kwami he even showed even the slightest bit of affection for.

To him, the other five were just there.

Sure, he protected them and was nice (when he wanted to be anyway), but she was the only one he went out of his way to protect and was beyond nice to.

Perhaps Plagg was the reason Adrien liked Marinette… no not every Cat Noir liked Ladybug.

And then there was Nick… her first boy. He was madly in love with his Kitty Noir. Kitty was a girl named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was madly in love with Nick, but Nick didn't know. So, Elizabeth rejected her Lord. They grew up together and were next door neighbors.

She wondered why it took Nick so long to figure out that Elizabeth was Kitty. She had him figured out from the get go.

She saw a lot of Nick in Marinette. Marinette couldn't figure out her beloved model was her partner.

She played along like she didn't know, but it was kinda head banging irritatingly annoying. And she couldn't understand why. Why did she want Marinette to figure out Adrien so badly? Sure, she wanted Marinette to be happy… but, there was something else.

She wanted them to know each other's secret identities. She just couldn't figure out why.

It would make Marinette and Adrien happy… right?

They could live happily ever after… right?

It would make her happy… why?

Did she really want to see _PLAGG_ again? Was she even ready to see him? Was she really ready to forgive him? Could she forgive him?

Th heat. The heat was getting to her. Only logical explanation to why she wanted to see Plagg again.

Ya, it was the heat. It was making her crazy.

Although… this wasn't the first time.

In the 1890's she felt the same way she did now. Why? Why did she want to be around that cheese loving, lazy, sarcastic, flirtatious alley cat?

He wasn't bad. He didn't mean to cause the Black Death… or any other catastrophe for that matter. He secretly liked humans. She knew this. She knew him. She knew him very well. She had known him her entire life.

He got on her everlasting nerve.

And yet…

What about him drew her to him? Why?

Was it the fact he only flirted with her? No, that's not it. Was it the fact that they were partners? Maybe.

She felt it again. His thoughts were on her once more. They had been all day.

Come to think of it, he thought about her every day. She wondered if he could feel it when she thought of him.

Oh god! Please no!

Oh god, she could see that smug look on his face already.

That teasing smile. The lilt of his ears. Those condescending eyes. She didn't have to see him to know he was making _THAT_ face.

The face he'd made a million times and would make a million more.

On one hand, she wanted to kick him to the moon for making _THAT_ face. But, on the other, a small, very small, part of her wanted to kiss that face.

She couldn't let anyone know that fact, or else she'd never live it down… literally. He would never let her forget it. The other Kwami would most likely tease her about it too.

She was already having a hard time living down the fact that he kissed her back in 1942.

Come to think of it. He never brought it up. It was the others who were teasing her. And him.

He did make that goofy smile afterwards. She wanted to wash her mouth out with soap. He tasted like smelly cheese. Although, that wasn't the worst thing she'd ever tasted.

Elena's cooking was a whole lot worse.

She loved all of her little bugs like her own children. But, sometimes, they did things she wasn't too proud of.

Marinette's phone stealing habit was one of them. Nick had a habit of cussing under his breath more often than he'd like to admit. At least he would shoo his little sister out of the room before any profanity could come out of his mouth. And Elena… Elena couldn't cook in a time when women were expected to do so. Tikki felt sorry for George whom couldn't cook either. They were doomed to a flavorless marriage.

Tikki would rather kiss Plagg again than eat Elena's cooking. Perhaps she wanted it a little too much.

She sighed. She couldn't win. She was subconsciously in love with the stupid cat.


	4. How it should have ended: Volpina

**How it should have ended: Volpina**

 ** _I spend too much time on YouTube… that's it. That's all I have to say about this one._**

"She's taken Adrien!" Ladybug called out and pointed out the window at Volpina.

"That's an illusion too." Cat Noir quipped.

"How are you so sure?" Ladybug questioned her partner.

He looked around nervously. "My feline sixth sense." He smiled. "It's legendary."

She opened the bathroom door. "Really? You don't say. Adrien's gone!" She rushed to the window.

His ears drooped. "He's right here!" He gulped.

"What?" She looked back at him confused. "I don't see him anywhere. He's not here." She crossed her arms.

He sighed. "I know it's an illusion, because… because I…" He closed his eyes. He was ready for whatever lecture she was about to give him for revealing his identity. "I am Adrien." He opened his eyes and flashed her a photoshoot worthy smile. "You can lecture me later, but right now there is an akuma victim loose and she's really messing with people's minds." He ran to the window.

She stood frozen. _'What? No, he must be lying. He's gotta be joking. He can't be Adrien.'_

"My Lady?" He called out to her. "Are you ok? Are you coming? Are you mad at me for telling you who I am?" He asked out of concern. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't have you thinking I'm in danger. Please don't tell my father… if he finds out… I might not be able to help you anymore."

Suddenly his words seemed more sincere to her. Memories flooded to the forefront of her mind. Adrien replaced Cat Noir during battles and Cat Noir replaced Adrien during school. It can't be true. It can't be true!

"My lady?" He approached her from behind and put his hand on her shoulder out of concern.

She gasped and turned around suddenly. She smiled nervously as she looked her partner in the eyes. "You're joking right? You're not really Adrien… are you?"

He seemed confused. "Why would I lie about my identity… especially when I'm not a huge fan of my civilian self?"

She frowned. "Why? You're sweet and loyal and smart and…" She covered her mouth before she could embarrass herself even more.

His eyes widened in shock. "My Lady?" He breathed. "We know each other in normal life, don't we?"

She nodded.

He smiled wide. "We know each other!"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm… I'm Marinette." She opened one eye to see his reaction.

He seemed shocked for a moment and then smiled wide. "I'm such an idiot." He breathed a laughed. "Turns out the girl of my dreams has been sitting behind me this entire time. How did I not notice?"

She shrugged. It then hit her. "Wait? What do you mean 'girl of your dreams'?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I was trying to tell you on Valentine's Day. I love you. That's why I wanted to know who you are under the mask; so I could get to know the woman I love better." He held her hands.

She blinked. That day replayed in her mind. Cat Noir wrote the poem and threw it away. Adrien held her close and was about to tell her something before he blocked a hate arrow with his own back. The kiss!

The more she thought about it the more she remembered that in most fairytales true love's kiss is what breaks spells.

But, she didn't want to kiss Cat Noir that day… she wished she was kissing Adrien… and it didn't help that she didn't want to admit she liked that kiss… for some odd reason.

Now it made sense!

He was Adrien! She had kissed him. She loved him and he loved her. That's why the kiss worked. That's why she liked it.

She laughed and let her head fall onto his chest. She began to cry.

"Ah… you ok? Mari? My Lady?" He rubbed her back as she sobbed. "You're disappointed…"

She pulled his face down before he could say another word and kissed him passionately on the lips. He closed his eyes and embraced her. They were both in seventh heaven. Neither wanted the moment to end.

"Excuse me?" Volpina jumped back into the window. "I have a super cute model in my grasp. Don't you want to save him?" She pointed to her illusion.

The pair of heroes glared at her.

He smiled. "We all know that Adrien is a fake and the real Adrien is safe and sound."

Volpina swung her flute and got rid of the fake Adrien. "How did you know?"

Ladybug smirked. "He's got a feline sixth sense." She crossed her arms. "It's legendary."

He smiled at his lady. He was even more in love with her than before, which he honestly didn't know was possible. But, he didn't mind. He knew who his lady was and she knew who he was. She kissed him. She didn't reject him. She loved him back? Yes!

Volpina growled. "Whatever! I'm still gonna take your miraculous."

"No you're not." Both heroes retorted.

One fight sequence later, they all ended up on the Eiffel tower. Lila pushed Ladybug away when she tried to help her up after she purified the akuma.

"You were right Ladybug… we'll never be friends." Lila ran away.

Ladybug sighed in defeat. Cat Noir put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey?" He smiled. "I'm kinda hungry… wanna grab a bite with me?" He shrugged.

"Sure." She nodded.

They soon both found themselves in a diner sitting next to another set of super heroes.

"So… let me get this straight…" the one in the blue tights smiled. "You have a crush on his civilian form and didn't know he was your partner the entire time." He then looked over at Cat Noir. "And you have a crush on her Hero form, but didn't know the girl of your dreams literally sat right behind you in class?"

"Man, you two are dumb." The hero with the bat motif laughed.

Cat Noir picked up his glass of water. "At least I have still have a father."

"Why you little punk!" the bat themed super became angry.

"Batman! Leave the kid alone. I swear I can't take you any were." The blue one rolled his eyes.

Ladybug set her cup down. "What's with the caps? Those can't be very aerodynamic."

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Batman almost shouted.

"You walked into that one little lady." The blue one rolled his eyes again.

Across town Lila sat at a darker themed pub.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir haven't seen the last of me." She slammed down her empty root beer mug.

Hawkmoth sat next to her. "That's what I said!"


	5. Partners in crime

**Partners in crime**

 ** _*Sobs* This one is inspired by a song of the same name. It's by Set It Off. Although the song is a bit darker than this short. Both narrators are dead by the end of the song. I listened to it on repeat while writing this one. I knew I wanted a different ending… and… people seemed… upset… saddened… mixed about the whole short._**

Sirens blared in the night as a masked duo fled the scene. Wanted posters lined the streets of Paris depicting two teens in masks. The girl had a ladybug theme while the boy had a black cat motif.

They were notorious thieves and lovers. Some believed they were the reincarnations of Bonnie and Clyde. Others thought they were ghosts. Either way, police couldn't seem to catch up to them.

The duo didn't leave any finger prints, they didn't use guns or any conventional weapons, and they disappeared shortly after each heist.

She used a yo-yo for a weapon while he used an expanding baton. Although unconventional, they were effective.

They got cocky and didn't pay attention to the old man they were robbing. He tripped the silent alarm when they broke into his shop.

"They'll never take us alive."

Some people wondered why two kids turned to a life of crime.

Theories surrounded the pair. They were poor and needed the money some people believed. They were bored and crime gave them a rush others thought.

The truth? He was the son of a famous fashion designer and she was the daughter of a baker. His mother was really ill and his father froze his son's assets when he brought his girlfriend home. They stole to pay for his mother's hospital bills as well as to support themselves after they ran away together.

He didn't understand why his father didn't like his love, but he couldn't change the past. She was just down for the ride. She would travel to the ends of the earth for him. And he would do the same for her.

But, they found out they were good at being bad… too good.

Although, living on the run was not the best way to live.

"They'll never take us alive."

Police surrounded the pair.

They were cornered.

The police's orders were to take them alive since they were just kids.

However…

One officer was a bit trigger happy and fired one shot.

The boy dropped to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"They'll never take us alive."

He had blocked the bullet from hitting her.

She fell to her knees and cried as she heard his heart slow down to a standstill.

The chief of police handcuffed her and escorted her to the back of a police car.

She watched with watery eyes her love de-transform and lay on the ground like a lump. Not moving. Not breathing.

"They'll never take **_us _** alive."

She could do nothing. She felt helpless.

She was sent to a juvenile detention facility. There she found out a depressing truth. She was pregnant with her dead love's child.

They never took them alive, but they got her… and their son. They wouldn't let her take her own life. She couldn't live without her love, her partner.

They were the perfect partners in crime.


	6. Baby Names

**Baby Names**

 ** _If anything was fluffier than this, I would be allergic. This one is pure fluff that I had stuck in my head and had to get down. I could see this happening in the show. The names came from the first episode when Marinette was daydreaming about marrying Adrien. Little does she know, that daydream of hers could very well become true. I like the names, they're cute. I wouldn't name my own kids those names, but I still like them. Nah, my Kids (I'll at least have 2) will be named Magnolia and Kai (girl and boy). The only thing I need now is a man to father my kids. Lol, I'm worse than Marinette. I have names picked out, but don't have a guy in my life to daydream about. Lol, oh well._**

"Hey, My Lady?" Cat Noir gazed over at Ladybug.

They were both sitting on the Eiffel Tower surveying the city below. It was a quiet night. The city almost seemed… asleep.

"Hum?" She acknowledged him by glancing back at him.

"I've been thinking." He began.

"That's dangerous." She giggled. "Don't hurt yourself Kitty."

He rolled his eyes, but kept his smile. "I'm being serious."

She stopped laughing and nodded. "Ok, what's up?"

"Hypothetically… what would our kids look like?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

She raised an eyebrow. She then shrugged. "Never thought about it."

He shrugged as well. "I always picture a daughter, just as beautiful as you, My Lady. She would have your hair, face, nose, but my eyes and smile."

She rolled her eyes. Like that could ever happen. "Got a name for your imaginary daughter?"

He sighed dreamily. "I've always liked the name Emma."

She gawked at him. Really? He took the name she was going to give her and Adrien's daughter? How dare he!

He smiled wide. "It's pretty, like you My Lady."

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah, sure." She then gave him a sarcastic, condescending smile. "What about a boy?" He couldn't possible steal the other two names she had already picked out.

He smiled wide. "Oh, he'd have my face, nose, hair, probably build as well, but your eyes, nose, and smile. I think Hugo would be a good name."

Two out of three? This can't be happening! He couldn't possibly steal the third name… right?

She gave him a devious smile. "I want three kids."

She swore he melted. His tail straightened, his cat ears stood straight up, his face turned bright red, and his chest heaved.

"Th-three?" He stuttered. He didn't think he would get that lucky. He had only thought of one child for both genders. All the possible combinations ran through his head.

She giggled as she watched him panic. There was no way he could steal the last name she picked out. "A boy." She mused.

"I-I don't-don't know what he would-would look like… but-but, I-I like the-the name Louis." He continued to blush and stutter.

She hid her rage behind her devious smile. _'You've got to be kidding me!'_ she internally screamed. She sighed to quell her anger. "Although, I highly doubt you and I would ever have any kids. Much less get married."

His ears drooped, his tail slumped, and his blush faded. "Oh." He sighed. "Why do you say that My Lady? Don't think I would make a good father?"

"I like someone else." She looked back over the city. "Whether or not you being a good father has nothing to do with it."

"oh." His whole body drooped. "I understand." He sighed again. "Can I at least know the name of the man who has stolen My Lady's heart?"

She gave him a stern look.

He put his hands in the air as to signal a surrender. "I promise not to hurt him. I just want to know what kind of guy he is. What kind of guy you're into."

She sighed. "Well, it's not like you would know him. But, he's in my class at school. His name is Adrien, Adrien Agreste." She smiled. "And's he's one of the nicest guys you would ever meet." She gazed back at the city and sighed dreamily.

"What?" He became completely confused. "Normally people say I'm handsome." He quickly covered his mouth.

"What was that Kitty? Did you say something?" She looked back at him after daydreaming. Not hearing a word he had said.

"Nothing My Lady." He shook his head.

She then looked back out at the city after shrugging.

He smiled. Maybe one day, he could prove her wrong. They will get married. There was only one girl in his class she could be. "Nothing at all Princess." He sighed dreamily.


	7. The snob and the artist

**The snob and the artist**

 ** _All aboard the Chloe X Nathaniel ship! I've seen a few fan comics where they (kinda) start to fall for one other, but, my favorite one has to bee (pun intended) the one where she is checking on him after an akuma attack and finds him drawing not Marinette, but Queen Bee. Chloe, being Queen Bee, is very flattered and starts to think of him differently._**

 ** _There are a few others that are really good, but that one is my favorite, although I couldn't tell you who the artist is._**

 ** _Anyway… I've been shipping these two ever since._**

"Ugh!" Chloe Bourgeois crossed her arms as she walked down the exhibit hall. She really didn't want to be there. But, the art gallery was for charity and was being held in her father's hotel.

Just so her father could look good for the press, she had to buy at least one painting.

Why would she want a stupid painting anyway?

"Ew." She glanced at a landscape. "Gross." She rolled her eyes at an abstract. "Lame." She commented on a portrait.

She sighed. "Nothing here is worth my time." Something red caught her eye. She backed up and took a better look at the painting. She smiled. "Now this is art!"

The Eiffel Tower stood tall as Ladybug and Cat Noir leapt into action off the canvas.

"I'll take it." She placed a yellow sticker below the painting to signify that she was buying it.

"You can't buy that painting." A voice came from behind her.

She scowled and turned around. There stood her class mate Nathaniel. He wore a blazer over his t-shirt and jeans. He also had his hands in his pockets. His red hair was in his face like usual.

"And why not? I'm rich." She crossed her arms.

"Because it's not for sale." He rolled his eyes. "Not to you anyway."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who said you could tell me what I can and cannot buy?"

"Because it's my painting." He shrugged.

She giggled. "You can't afford it. Why are you even here?"

"I painted it." He pointed to the description plate. "I don't need to buy my own art."

She gazed at the painting again, then the description plate, and then looked him over. "Well, I must say. You painting the only thing here that isn't complete garbage."

He raised a confused eyebrow. "Uh… thanks."

She smiled and crossed her arms. "It's so going on my bedroom wall."

He rolled his eyes again. "I still can't let you buy it."

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "And why not? Half the money goes to charity and half goes to you. Don't you want, I don't know, more art supplies?"

He crossed his arms. "You don't appreciate art."

She pointed to the painting. "I appreciate good art."

He rolled his eyes again. "You just like it because it has Ladybug in it."

"Humph!" She turned around and faced the painting. She looked over every detail. She gazed at the smirk Ladybug was giving and the dopey smile plastered on Cat Noir's face. She smiled. Every detail about the heroes was _Spot-on_. Their dynamic, their poses, even their hair looked real. Like the heroes could leap right out at her at any minute. The Eiffel tower stood tall and strong. She could count the rivets. And the city in the background looked gorgeous.

She glanced back at him. "Maybe you're right." She sighed. "Maybe I don't get art. But, if there is one thing I do know, well two actually, it's Ladybug and Cat Noir and Paris. And you did a great job representing both." She gave him a smug smile and had one eye closed. "If you don't let me buy this one, then I'm just going to have to commission another one." She giggled and opened her other eye. "I wasn't lying when I said I want it on my bed room wall." She smiled and crossed her arms.

He smiled and shook his head. "Fine." He gave in. "Just don't say anything at school." He blushed.

She became confused. Why was he blushing? She blushed. Was he embarrassed? Wait! Why did he matter to her?

Chloe curled up in her bed and gazed at her most recent purchase. She smiled as she turned the lights off and closed her eyes.

Perhaps she'd commission Nathaniel to draw her something else anyway. Tomorrow.


	8. He's not going to change

**He's not going to change**

 ** _Actual advice given to my mother on her wedding day from my Great Grandmother (I miss her, she was an awesome lady). And… it's true. My dad is a worry wort, my mother knew this, and he's only gotten worse over the years. But, she still loves him and that's the important part. But really, everyone should be given this advice before they get married. A lot of girls think they can change their men… NOPE! He's only going to keep being himself. In case of Adrien, I'm sure Marinette can live with the puns (and bad dad jokes. Their poor kids)._**

Marinette sighed as she brushed off the skirt of her white dress. She couldn't believe it. She and Adrien were getting married! All her fantasies were coming true. She could almost hear the pitter patter of feet from the three kids they didn't have yet.

She smiled and giggled. They should probably get a house at some point because raising children in an apartment would be a bit cramped. Plus, the kids need their own rooms. And their two bedroom apartment was not big enough for a growing family.

But, today was her wedding day and she shouldn't be worrying about all that right now.

"Oh! My baby's all grown up!" She heard her mother behind her and saw her tear up in the mirror. She turned around and gave her a warm hug.

"You look so beautiful." Her mother sobbed.

She giggled. "Thanks momma."

Her mother broke the hug, but still held her daughter's hands. "Let me tell you something that your grandmother told me on my wedding day."

Marinette smiled and nodded.

"If there is anything you don't like about him, walk away." Her mother smiled.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's only going to get worse. You can't change him." Her mom explained.

Only going to get worse? Marinette had to think about this for a moment. Was there anything she didn't like about her fiancé?

He snored. But, every man does that… right? Nah, not a deal breaker.

He's a flirt. But, he only ever flirted with her. He was happy to be with her really. Practically worshiped the dirt she walked on. Even as Cat Noir he didn't even give other women the time of day unless their lives were in danger. And if a civilian tried to flirt with him he let them down easy. Even before they started dating. Before they knew who each other was under the mask. He was faithful and patient. She actually found that endearing and sweet. He waited for her.

Then there was his dumb puns. Although, she would admit, they did make her laugh when she thought about them after battle. And he admitted the whole reason why he said them was to get her to laugh. Luckily, the bulk of his puns came during battle. In civilian life he was more inclined to tell bad jokes. Just to get her to laugh. However, when he needed to be serious, he would be. So, his puns and bad jokes weren't that bad and she could live with them. Their kids however, would probably die of embarrassment. But, that was another story.

Sometimes he got a little cocky and became a show off in battle. Eh, any boy would do that if they were a super hero. Besides, he was just trying to impress her, even if sometimes he got hurt because he wasn't paying attention.

But, he was always sweet and never went too far if she didn't want him too. A true gentleman.

She smiled.

He would always hold open doors for her, make sure she wasn't cold by giving her his hoodies and jackets, and if she was hot he would personally make a paper fan and fan her down.

She giggled. Such a gentleman.

Even when they moved in together he was still a gentleman. He always put the toilet seat down when he was done, wash his hands so no germs from the toilet spread to the rest of their apartment, made sure there was always coffee in the pot, and he would even make the dreaded trip to the grocery store to get her more feminine supplies when she ran out in her time of need without complaining or grumbling. He would always return with what she needed as well as a rose and some form of chocolate. As well as some pain medication for her cramps.

She never had to worry about him cheating because he only had eyes for her. Even before they dated. When Lila/"Volpina" tried to flirt with him, he was nice, but still stayed true to his Lady.

Nino would often complain to Alya that Adrien talked about Ladybug too much. And then they figured it out. Nino sighed and would say "at least Marinette didn't reject him." Their best friends didn't know about their double life. Which was probably for the best.

He was also a cuddler. She didn't mind in the least. She actually liked it. She liked it when he pulled her close to him at night, or whenever they watched something on TV. She liked hearing his heart beat as he fell asleep. It helped her sleep actually. And whenever they had to spend a night apart for work, neither of them got any sleep.

He wrote her poems and sweet texts whenever he thought about her. She never found it annoying that she was always on his mind. But, he had to put the phone down at some point. That point being when they were together. The poems he wrote her would put Shakespeare to shame. They were always sweet and described how much he loved her and why.

He would also come home with random gifts for her. They ranged from teddy bears to full blown rose bouquets. He once brought home a hamster because he overheard her talking to Alya saying she loved hamsters. She named him Squiggles. Plagg seemed to get along with Squiggles just fine and Tikki thought he was cute.

Speaking of Kwami, if Marinette and Adrien got into a fight, their Kwami would be the messengers in the "Tell him/her" arguments. The Kwami themselves seemed to get along just fine, but they had known each other longer… much longer. Occasionally Tikki would face-palm or roll her eyes at something Plagg said or did, but for the most part they didn't fight or anything. They'd disagree once in a while, but nothing major.

As for Marinette and Adrien, their fights never lasted long. An hour seemed to be the longest running time for an argument. After that he would storm out the apartment door and return shortly with flowers and beg for forgiveness on his knees. Even, if he was in the right.

And if they got into a fight before they moved in together, he would text her a sad kitten, or something else really cute to apologize.

Although, fights were few and far between. They talked about everything and listened to what each other had to say. They had the whole communication thing down pact.

Of course, it did help that they were best friends. They decided it would be for the best to wait till their "I Do's" to become full-fledged lovers. However, that didn't stop them from partaking in extremely intense make out sessions that might as well have been sex if they weren't fully clothed. He was a really good kisser.

She blushed. How they kept from not doing it baffled her. There were some moments when it was all she could think about. Him being in that black leather skin tight suit never helped. Oh how dirty her mind would get on those late night patrols.

She knew it was eating him up too. She could see it in his eyes. His hunger for her. That, and he joked about it at times to their friends. Nino and Alya would just roll their eyes and go "Uh huh, and I'm Ladybug/Cat Noir." They knew them better.

She kinda wondered if he had their first time planed out or if they were just going to wing it?

She needed to get her mind off of it before she stormed out the room, find him, pull him into like a janitor's closet or something, and just go for it before their vows.

That would be embarrassing.

He probably looked extra hot in his tux too. Oh God! What was she getting herself into? She couldn't go out there.

What if she said the wrong thing? What if she said something other than "I Do"?! What if he changed HIS mind?!

No, he would never do that. He loved her too much. He would never leave her at the altar.

After all, he planned the wedding. He didn't want his Princess to worry about a single thing and just to enjoy her day. She did, however, get to design her dress.

There was a knock on the door. Alya poked her head in. "Hey girl, you ready?"

Marinette took a deep breath. It was now or never. She smiled. "Yes!" she grabbed her bouquet and adjusted her vail.

"Here Comes the Bride" dance through the church as all the guests stood. The flower girl skipped as she dropped the rose petals on the aisle. Marinette smiled and blushed. Her eyes caught her husband-to-be.

He was smiling and trying to fight back tears of joy as he blushed profusely.

Nino had long handed him a tissue.

She was soon at the alter and staring into his eyes.

"I Do!" He blushed even more and smiled nervously before the minister could even utter a word. The guests' laughter echoed throughout Notre Dame.

She rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. He was her idiot wrapped in tin foil alright. But, she wouldn't have him any other way. She sighed and looked back at him. "You dork. I love you." She giggled.


	9. Bad Dreams- Goodnight Marinette

**Bad Dreams**

 ** _This one was inspired by two fan comics. The first one Adrien wakes up from a nightmare of Nino kissing Ladybug. The second is Marinette waking up from a nightmare and by accident calling Adrien instead of Alya. I like both and thought it would be cute if I merged the two, while giving it my own personal touch. So… this is mostly from Adrien's point of view. Mainly because I think we need some more of his point of view in the show. The show focuses on Marinette so much we kinda forget it's also about Adrien too. Give my baby cinnamon roll more screen time! I'm not say shift the entire focus of the show, just some balance. Yin and yang, ya know. Balance._**

 **Goodnight Marinette**

 ** _Um… idk…_**

Bad Dreams

"No!" Adrien shot up in his bed panting. He caught his breath and clutched his shirt falling back onto his pillow. "Why Nino?" He asked himself in a breathless tone.

"Beats me. Now go back to sleep kid." Plagg grumbled beside him on another pillow.

Adrien rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side. He had figured out that Marinette was Ladybug for a while now. But, why in his dream, his nightmare, she, as Ladybug, was kissing his best friend?

Wait! He set them up on a date at the zoo! Nino had a crush on Marinette! Sure, Nino was now over her, but still! It happened.

He smacked his face. "Idiot." He grumbled to himself.

It wasn't unusual though, most, if not all, of the boys in their class, even some not in their class, had a crush on her. Adrien would be lying if he said he wasn't one of them. He was one of the biggest offenders, along with Nathanael. Who could not love her? She was Ladybug. She made Ladybug who she was. Marinette was awesome… talented, smart, strong… he blushed just thinking about all her good qualities. He even liked how stubborn she was. He found that irresistible about her.

He often wondered if she liked him too. She seemed to reject, nicely of course, any and every guy that asked her out. He hadn't asked her yet for that very reason. He didn't want to be rejected as a civilian too. But, it was starting to eat at him. He knew who his Lady was and he wanted to be with her. But, would she reject him like every other guy?

He couldn't take it anymore. He picked up his phone and opened a conversation he had with Alya. "Sorry if I wake you, but can I have Marinette's number?" He typed and sent.

A few moments later he got a reply. "*yawn* sure." She sent him a screen shot of her contact page for the blue eyed girl in question. She was probably too tired to type anything out.

"Thanks." He replied.

"No prob, good night." She texted back.

"NightJ." He sent.

He then took a deep breath and entered the information into his own phone. He then opened a new conversation with the number he was given. "Hey Marinette… it's Adrien… um sorry if I wake you, but I would like to know something." He typed and sent.

A few moments passed. It was agonizing. He watched the clock app tick bye on his home screen.

Then, as if to alleviate his stress, she replied. He gulped and opened her reply.

"I just woke up from a nightmare myself, checked the time and saw that you texted. What's up?" He breathed a sigh of relief. Wait! She had a nightmare?! He hit the call button and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?"

"Ok now I want to know two things. What was your nightmare about?" He asked.

"Uh, well… it was, um… my family. They were in danger and I couldn't do anything." She sighed. "I felt so helpless."

"Ah." He breathed. He smiled. "Yeah, I'd be worried too if something happened to your parents. They're such nice people."

He could hear a little sound come from her mouth. He assumed she was smiling. "So why are you up at this hour?" She asked, managing not to stutter.

"I had a nightmare too. I just wanted to know if you were ok. So I asked Alya for your number." He smiled.

"You had a dream about me?" She almost whispered. "Wait?! It was a nightmare?" She gasped. "But you wanted to know if I'm ok?"

 _'Does she like me?'_ He asked himself.

"I'm ok!" She blurted out. She took a deep breath. He assumed it was to calm down. "What was your dream about?"

Crap! He couldn't tell her his nightmare was her kissing another man! Especially when her nightmare was her family being in danger. He had to come up with something fast. "Hawkmoth…" It was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He mentally slapped himself in the face. "He had you… in his lair… and he was beating you up. And then he… akumatized you." He gulped, hoping she would buy it. "It was awful. You're such a sweet person. I don't know why anyone would want to do that to you."

It took her a moment, but she spoke. "I'm fine." Her voice was calm and breathy. "But, yeah, that is scary."

She bought it!

"But, it's all over now and I'm fine. Thanks for listening to my nightmare, it actually helped me calm down. But, we should really go back to sleep now. Goodnight Adrien." Her voice was still calm and airy.

"Goodnight Marinette. I love you." He covered his mouth as soon as he realized what he said out loud.

"What?" She spoke blankly.

Goodnight Marinette

 _"Goodnight Marinette. I love you."_ Adrien's words dance in her head as she stared at her phone in shock and awe. Did Adrien Agreste, fashion model, heartthrob, one of the sweetest guys she knew, her crush just tell her he loved her?

It was too good to be true. It was a reflex. He was half asleep. He couldn't mean it… could he?

 _"Goodnight Marinette. I love you."_ He hung up shortly after uttering those words. Probably out of embarrassment. He told her he loved her for crying out loud!

She sighed as she rolled over and checked the time. 4 am.

"Marinette?" Tikki floated beside the phone. "Maybe you should go back to sleep."

Marinette blinked. "I can't. Adrien told me he loves me! And I don't know if he meant it or not."

Tikki smiled sweetly. "I'm sure he did mean it. But, you really need to get some sleep."

Marinette smiled softly. "I'll try." She then flopped back down onto her pillow and shut her eyes. Her face turned red as she realized the whole conversation started because he had a nightmare too… and SHE was in it… and HE wanted to make sure SHE was alright. Her eyes flashed back open. "Tikki, I can't sleep!" she wined. "I can't get my mind off Adrien."

Tikki smiled, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What's new?"

Adrien buried his face into his pillow and groaned as Plagg laughed his head off.

"You, you told her you love her!" Plagg burst into another fit of laughter. "Kid you are too much."

"Shut up Plagg!" Adrien's muffled voice scolded.

Plagg calmed down and landed on the back of the blonde's head. "Hey, she didn't reject you."

"I hung up before she could." Adrien wined into the pillow.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Maybe you're over reacting. Maybe she feels the same."

Adrien's head flew up from the pillow. Plagg floated beside him.

"We have nothing in common." Adrien pouted. "How could she love me back when we don't share any common ground?"

Plagg rolled his eyes again. "You both like video games." Adrien's eyebrow questioned the Kwami. "You both are trying to impress/get the attention of your father. You as a son, her as an aspiring fashion designer." Plagg continued. "You're in the same class. Both of you are tired of Chloe, but who isn't? You both like helping people. And you both like Jagged Stone." He smiled devilishly. "And one more thing."

Adrien was blown away. Plagg did care and he was paying attention. "And what's that?" He crossed his arms.

Plagg nodded. "You are Chat Noir and she is Ladybug. You too are best friends. You have a special connection. You've got me and she has Tikki."

Adrien smiled and rolled his eyes. "I thought you said how could I be in love with Ladybug?"

Plagg crossed his little arms and rolled his eyes again. "That's because the girl under the mask is more interesting."


	10. Adrien Kissed a Girl

**Adrien Kissed a Girl…**

 ** _While my internet was out I ended up reading fanfics on my phone (turns out reading fanfics doesn't use much data) and I stumbled upon a really good story about Marinette working at Disneyland (or world… whichever) in France. It's called "The Fairest One of All" by ghostgirl19 if ya'll wanna check it out. I really like her stories and she's quickly becoming one of my fav authors on this site. (Off the internet my fav author is Alley Carter. Her work is so intelligent yet relatable. I love it!) Anyway, I felt that story had a major missed opportunity at the very end. Or maybe Katy Perry was just stuck in my head. Either way, I had to write this. So here it is._**

Adrien kissed a girl…

Nino was waiting for his best friend at a coffee shop where the boys agreed to meet. Adrien had some business to attend to at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Nino said since he was already going over there, he wanted a macaroon.

However, that conversation happened three hours ago! Nino was getting worried. Did something happen to Adrien? Did someone kidnap his best friend? No, Adrien was tuff. Marital arts and fencing taught him how to defend himself.

Nino sipped his now cold coffee. He didn't even care about the macaroon anymore.

As if on cue, the blonde boy in question finally walked through the door to the coffee shop.

Nino smiled wide. His smile faded as he looked the boy over.

Adrien's perfect hair was a complete mess, his eyes were half lidded and seemingly looking far off into the distance, he had a goofy love sick puppy smile, soft pink smudges were all over his face; there were even some smudges on his neck, his outer and inner shirts were ruffled and his jeans were wrinkled. In his hand was a small bag with the bakery logo on it. It probably contained Nino's long forgotten macaroon.

"Bro? What happened to you?" Nino looked him over again.

Adrien sighed dreamily as he handed his best friend the paper bag. "I kissed a girl and I liked it!"

Nino raised an eyebrow. "And that girl was…?"

A tinkle shown in the blonde's eyes. "Marinette… we're dating now."


	11. What's in a name?

**What's in a name?**

 ** _This one was inspired by a comic I saw recently. It was cute, but I didn't like the end… thus this was born! I like this ending better._**

What's in a name?

Adrien gazed longingly at Marinette whom sat across the coffee table from him. They were supposed to be doing homework.

She was in full concentration mode. He was in full love-struck mode.

"You know Marinette, I've never liked your last name." he chuckled.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your last name," He smiled wide. "You should change it." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She was still utterly confused. "To what?"

"Agreste. Mrs. Marinette Agreste sounds way better than Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He smiled wide.

She blinked a few times in confusion. "Wait, what?" It then donned on her as to what he was saying. She pouted, picked up a pillow and threw it at his face. "If you're gonna propose… DO IT RIGHT!" With a huff she picked up her books, stood up, and walked away.

He removed the pillow from his face and pouted. "And what is the 'right way'? Cuz I thought that was paws-itively purr-fect."

She sighed as she grabbed her backpack. "When a man wants to ask a woman for her hand in marriage, he needs to look her in the eyes, get down on one knee, present her a ring and say 'will you marry me'." She crossed her arms.

He smiled, stood up, walked over to her, took her hand, gave it a light kiss, got down on one knee, kissed her hand again, and gazed up into her eyes. "Well, if it's the right way then…" He pulled a small box from his pants pocket while still holding her hand and gazing into her eyes. "Marinette…" He opened the box to reveal a pink four carat diamond cut in the shape of a heart with a white gold ring band.

She blushed profusely and gasped as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?" He blushed too.

Her face has redder than the mask she was currently not wearing. "Y-Y-Yes!"

He smiled wide as he stood up, kissed her on the cheek, and put the ring on her finger.

She smiled with a rosy blush, until something hit her. "Adrien, we're sixteen."

He kissed her cheek again. "Your point?"

She smiled, rolled her eyes, pushed him away with a finger to his nose like she had done many a time before, and giggled. "We're too young to get married." She put her hands on her hips.

He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head and blushed a little. "Well…" He shrugged. "We can wait a few years to get married, but there's no age restriction on engagements." He grabbed both her hands and brought them up to his lips for a kiss. "Besides, when you know you've found the one…"

She blushed and smiled sweetly.

He blushed even more than she did. "As the song says, if you like it, then put a ring on it. And my love…" He blushed even more. "Your hand looked very bare."

She giggled, kissed him on the cheek, and continued to smile sweetly. "You goof ball."

His blushed settled. "I'm your goof ball."

She giggled once more. "Yes you are. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled fondly as he used his hand to tilt up her chin. He leaned in and their lips met. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a moment of pleasant moans and gasps, they both took a step back before they got carried away. They laughed together and rested their foreheads on each other.

"I love you." She looked up into his eyes.

His hand interlocked with her's as he gazed back into her eyes lovingly. "I love you too."


	12. Merry Christmas Felix

**Merry Christmas Felix**

 ** _Happy Holidays! This came to mind when I was just sitting around eating popcorn. Plus, I haven't really planned anything really Christmas-y. so it's short but, cute and sweet._**

A slender teenage boy with blue-grey eyes and dirty blonde hair entered a mansion with a sigh. "I'm home." He told no one in particular.

"Felix!" A short girl about his age seemed to come out of nowhere. She had long black hair pulled into pigtails and blue bell eyes, as well as a wide smile.

He caught his breath after the shock of her sudden appearance. "Bridgette! How did you get in my house?" he blinked, a little scared for his life.

She gave him a warm smile and a shrug. "Your dad's assistant let me in." she continued to smile. "I found the library and waited for you to get home." She giggled a little as she scratched the back of her head. "A Christmas Carol was on a table so I started reading it and the book is much darker than any of the specials." She giggled a little more. She then pulled something out of her pocket. "You left school before I could give you this."

He raised an eyebrow as he accepted the sliver of plastic she handed him. It was colored tissue paper ripped up and arranged in a heart shape and then laminated.

"It's a bookmark. I made it myself." She blushed. "I wanted to give it to you in person."

"Hum." He nodded and looked back up at her with a small warm smile. "Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you. Merry Christmas Bridgette."

She smiled wide as she grabbed her coat of a hook near the door and waved. "Merry Christmas Felix! See you back at school." She ran out the door with a smile on her lips and blush on her cheeks.


	13. Save The Last Dance

**Save The Last Dance**

 **I shouldn't be allowed to listen to listen to music... ever. curse you Frank Sinatra and Michael Buble!**

Save The Last Dance

Adrien watched through the bubbles in his champagne glass filled with ginger ale. He watched his classmates dance to what sounded like jazz or swing… or a combination of the two. But his eyes never left a certain raven haired, blue eyed beauty.

One would think he'd feel at home at a formal ball themed in the roaring 20's, but that was so far from the truth it burned him on the inside.

It wasn't the music. He always kinda liked it. It wasn't the clothes. He liked the style. It wasn't the fact that girls were drooling over him in a suit. He was used to it. It was the fact that **_HIS PRINCESS_** was another man's date. How the shy and timid Nathaniel was able to ask her to the dance before he could was what ate him up inside.

"This dance is lame." Chloe examined her nails. She then looked up at her date. "Adi-kins, let's blow this popsicle stand and go upstairs." She scooted her chair closer to him and batted her eyes.

Adrien rolled his own eyes. He only took her because she begged him and Marinette was already taken. He didn't even want to come after he overheard Nathaniel ask her out. But, when Chloe begged him, he got a devious idea. Sure, he wanted nothing to do with Chloe, but if he could turn Marinette's head at the dance, then dealing with his childhood friend and her flirtatious advances would be worth it.

The image of the shy redhead transformed into an image of himself doing a slow waltz with the girl of his dreams bubbled in his glass. But as soon as he lowered it to take a sip, that darn redhead took his place.

The years had been kind to her. Her hair was longer, her curves… curvier, her smile brighter, and she had also become bolder. Bolder in dress and personality.

The years were kind to him as well. He was far more muscular, he could snap Nath in half if he wanted to. Although, Nath was still a twig, so it wouldn't be a good show of strength. He also lost his baby weight and sported a much more chiseled jawline that had a slight stubble that he had forgotten to shave that morning. His suit and dress shirt were both open enough to show off a portion of his muscular chest.

Chloe was dressed in something yellow, he wasn't really paying attention. The color was kinda hurting his eyes.

Not like Marinette's dress. It was cross between a flapper dress and a Cheongsam. Deep red with black flowers and a black dragon outlining the backless section. Every time she spun around he mentally drooled as the muscles in her back flexed and the semi short skirt flared. Black started at the bottom of the skirt but gradually became the deep red near her waist. It didn't help that both sides had a slit to show off her toned legs. Her dress had a fuax modesty about it that had him weak at the knees. Nath could never appreciate the detail he knew she put into that dress. And her hair, dear god Adrien was in trouble, a side ponytail that had been curled at the tips and held there by a raven braid with a red ribbon woven in. and her lips! Her lipstick was as deep red as her dress. She wore no other makeup, because she didn't need it.

Adrien was sure his Eiffel tower would be in full view in his pants if it weren't for the fact that he had his legs crossed and the light was low.

But the worst part of his situation, the part he hated the most was the fact that she had no idea how wild she drove him. She knew how wild she drove Chat Noir, but to her knowledge, Chat Noir had no reason to attend their school dance. Little did she know that the cat that knew her secret, the cat that visited her almost nightly, the cat that was completely smitten with her was sitting just across the dancefloor drooling and stewing in his own jealousy.

He was fine when he watched her make the dress. He was fine when she hoped he'd ask her to the dance. What he didn't understand is that she excepted Nath's invitation. But, it was too late to dwell on that.

"Adri-kins!" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hum?" He didn't take his eyes off Marinette.

"I said let's go upstairs." She crossed her arms.

"Alright, goodnight Chloe." He waved her on.

"You're not coming with me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll stay down here for a bit longer." He gave her a false smile. "Free food."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "You're going to get fat." She then walked out of the ball room and up to her room on the top floor of her father's hotel.

He sighed in relief after she left that she bought his excuses. He knew what she was implying and didn't want any part of it. His eyes turned back to Marinette whom was now alone on the dance floor. He smiled, stood up, and strode toward her. It was time to stop acting like a jealous school boy and start acting like the super hero/model he was.

He tapped on her shoulder and gave her a flirty smirk with his eyes half lidded as she turned around.

"Oh, hey Adrien." She smiled and gave him a small wave. "Where's Chloe?"

He shrugged. "She was getting tired so she went upstairs." He looked around. "Where's your date?"

She shrugged as well. "He had to take a call. His publisher I believe."

He held out his hand. "Then can I have this dance until he gets back?"

"S-sure." She blushed as she took his hand.

He smiled wide and twirled her around. He then put one hand on her hip while the other held a firm, yet gentile, grip on her hand. The song's beat suggested a tango, but he led her to a dance he made up on the fly. However, the music changed to a slower pace. He held her tighter and they swayed to the melody, and he dipped her at the end. He bit his bottom lip as she came back up and gave him a seductive smile. He truly was putty in her hands. And what soft hands they were. He wanted to hold them, her, forever. Oh, how he wanted to whisk her away and take her home; take that temptress dress off her and have his way with her. And by the look in her eyes, she wanted him too.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Nathaniel tapped his foot. His suit was disheveled, hair messy beyond belief, tie undone, lipstick marks all over his neck… phone call from his publisher Adrien's foot.

And what publisher would call at 11:30 on a Saturday night? Wait… it was 10:15 when Chloe went upstairs and Nath disappeared. What call to a publisher lasted an hour and fifteen minutes? Time really does fly when you're dancing with the love of your life.

Adrien's eyes narrowed. "Did you get into a fight?"

Nathaniel blinked. "No…"

"Then how about telling the truth?" Adrien held Marinette closer.

Nath's eyes narrowed. "How about you get your hands off my date pretty boy?"

"Marinette stopped being your date as soon as you left her for someone else." Adrien growled. He then looked back at her. "Why don't I walk you home Mari?" His tone softened.

"Didn't you come with Chloe?" Nath accused.

"Yeah, but she went upstairs and it seems you joined her. That's her lipstick." Adrien gave him a vile smirk.

Nath paled.

"So why don't you go back to being Chloe's boy-toy and I keep Marinette company… honest company." Adrien almost hissed.

"Oh you just want to sleep with her." Nath bit back.

Marinette gasped as Adrien shrugged.

Adrien gave Nath a proud smirk. "What guy doesn't?"

Marinette blushed uncontrollably.

"Come on Mari, I'll walk you home." Adrien put his arm around her. "And I promise to keep it in my pants unless you tell me otherwise."

"O-ok." She continued to blush. "I-I need to grab my purse."

"Ok." He let her lead. They were soon out of the hotel and on the way to her parent's bakery.

The air was cold, but it felt good compared to the sweaty ballroom filled with teenagers.

"I'm sorry about Nathaniel." Adrien sighed.

She shrugged. "I didn't even really want to go with him in the first place."

"Then, why did you?" The question that had been bugging him for a week flowed out of his mouth effortlessly.

She sighed. "For starters, I have a hard time telling people no. That, and I knew the guy I really wanted to go with wouldn't have asked me."

"Why wouldn't he?" He tilted his head, half curious of her reasoning and half faking innocence.

She sighed again. "Well, why would you when you have thousands of prettier girls to choose from?" She blushed and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "I mean…"

He smiled and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, effectively halting her panic attack of embarrassment by loose lips. "Now Princess," He gave her a wink and a devious smile that made her hand fall back to her side as her jaw dropped. "I wouldn't say there are thousands of girls prettier than you, I wouldn't even say there's one. But, looks aren't everything, you do have a beautiful personality after all."

Her jaw dropped. "Did you just call me…?"

"Princess?" He winked again. "Yes, yes I did." He chuckled. "I call you that all the time."

Her eyebrows furrowed as her eye twitched and she crossed her arms. "Adrien." Her cheeks became a rosy color. "Tell me the truth." She sighed. "Did Chat Noir put you up to this?"

He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up so they could look each other in the eyes. He gave her a soft warm smile. "that would be very difficult." He leaned in to kiss her. "Because I am Chat Noir." He whispered into her ear before he lightly kissed her neck. She gasped as he kissed her neck more passionately. "And you have no idea how wild you drive me." He breathed.

"Adrien." She breathed.

"Yes Princess." He answered and looked her back in the eyes.

"You've known I'm ladybug for years, but you didn't tell me you're Chat… Why?" She tried to catch the breath she lost.

He blinked and tilted his head. He then nodded as he spoke a silent "Oh". "Because I respect your wish to keep our identities a secret." His features then drooped. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold my tongue anymore." His thumb caressed her cheek. "You had to know and you had to know how much I love you." He gave a light chuckle. "I guess my jealousy got the better of me… I'm sorry."

She blushed uncontrollably.

He gave another light chuckle. "Besides," He played with a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Our masks can hide us from each other forever." He blushed. "I wanted to ask you to the dance, but Nath beat me to it."

She blushed even more so her neck was crimson in color. "Is that why you went with Chloe?"

"I wasn't going to go at all. I knew seeing you with another man was going to be torture for me." He sighed. "It was. And it didn't help that you wore that dress."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with this dress?"

"Nothing. It's beautiful and well made. Fits you perfectly and shows off your figure…" He blushed. "But to be honest," He blushed even more as he scratched the back of his head. "It would look better on either of our bedroom floors."

She couldn't blush anymore as she looked around them. "We're right in front of your house." She pointed to the mansion.

He couldn't blush anymore. "You… you…"

She hid her mouth behind her hand as the red in her face betrayed her. "You drive me wild too… both sides."

His blush subsided a little as he gave her a goofy love-sick smile. "Marry me."

She rolled her eyes and pushed a figure to his nose. "After we graduate Kitty." Her eyes then traveled down to his pants. "But tonight…"

He grabbed and kissed her hand. "Anything you want Princess." He breathed as he continued to kiss her hand.

"Make love to me." She breathed as she brought the hand he was kissing up to her face. He traveled along with it and began to kiss her neck again. Her fingers found a home in messing up his styled hair.

"I thought you'd never ask." His lips moved to her's and they closed their eyes as their feet moved them to the front door.


	14. Giant Flirt

**Giant Flirt**

 **the dance is Senior prom... and we all know what happens at prom. *wink**wink* y'all can use your imagination on her dress as long as it's a light pink.  
**

Giant Flirt

"So, what do you think of Chat Noir?" Alya held a microphone up to Ladybug.

Adrien sat down at his computer to watch the interview that was just uploaded to the Ladyblog with a bucket of popcorn.

"Well…" Ladybug began. "He's my best friend."

Adrien smiled wide as he popped a kernel into his mouth.

"So, is there a possible romance between you two?" He could just hear the smirk Alya was giving.

Ladybug giggled. "I highly doubt it."

Adrien frowned.

"He's such a giant flirt."

He put the bucket on his desk.

"He recently found out who I am under the mask… and before you ask, NO I'm not reveling my identity here… anyway, he's pretty much stuck himself to my hip when I'm a civilian."

"Well…" Alya began. "Maybe he just wants to get to know both sides of you better. Maybe he really likes you."

Ladybug sighed. "He's still a huge flirt and… and… and… I like someone else."

The camera shook as Alya bolted up from her seat. "OH MY GOSH WHO?"

Ladybug blushed. "I can't tell you… hawkmoth might see this interview and he might use that information against me. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to the guy I love because of me."

"Fair enough." Alya sat back down.

Before the rest of the interview could continue, Adrien paused the playback. He knew who she was talking about. It was him. Nightly visits to her balcony proved very enlightening to the love-sick teen. But, on the other hand, the love of his life just called him a giant flirt. This cannot stand. He had to do something about it.

Plagg was stuffing his face with popcorn as his chosen stewed in his Lady's words. "Second best thing to camembert." He licked his buttery lips.

"Plagg… claws out." Adrien almost whispered.

"You've got to be kitten…" Plagg was sucked into the ring, dropping the popcorn.

Adrien, now Chat Noir, leapt out the window and used his staff to go from roof to roof till he reached his destination. Luckily for him, she was already on her balcony.

She was sketching something in the moonlight.

"Hey Purrrincess." He smiled at her.

"Hi Chat Noir." She didn't look up at him. Instead she stuck her tongue out in concentration of what she was drawing.

He always found that adorable. He smiled warmly and sat down beside her to see what she was drawing. "That would look great on you." He chuckled. "Better on my bedroom floor." She looked up and he gave her a flirtatious wink.

She scowled at him. "In your wildest dreams you tom cat!" She almost yelled.

He shrugged, but continued to smile. "Then I'll pick you up at six on Friday."

"What?" She blinked, her scowl not fading.

"For our date." He gave her another wink.

"I'm not going on a date with you." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm going to a school dance that night." She held up her drawing. "That's what this dress is for." She sighed dreamily as she put her sketchbook back in her lap. "Wouldn't it be great if I danced with Adrien?" Her smile faded. "But that probably wouldn't ever happen."

He tilted his head. "Why do you say that?"

"Chloe will probably hog him all night and I won't be able to talk to him." She curled into a ball. "Much less ask him to dance."

He gave her a sly smile. "Then why don't I take you to the dance as your date… while I'm a civilian."

She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow as he wiggled his. "Are you crazy?!"

He shrugged. "Crazy in love with you." He gave her another wink.

She stood up. "It's bad enough you know my secret, but me knowing who you are… I don't even want to think about it." She began to pace. "And if I show up to the dance with some random guy then I'll never get to dance with Adrien. And you're such a giant flirt…"

"Hey now!" He stood up. "I'm not as big of a flirt as you think. You're the only girl I've ever flirted with." He grabbed her shoulders lightly. He gave her a warm and seductive smile. "Besides, I'm not some random guy, I'm the man of your dreams."

She rolled her eyes. "Adrien is the man of my dreams." She grabbed his arms and pulled them off her. "Besides, he's not a giant flirt like you."

He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Mari, why do you have to be so irresistibly stubborn?"

She crossed her own arms. "I didn't know you liked that about me."

He gave her a love-struck grin. "I love everything about you Princess."

She rolled her eyes again as she shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

He chuckled. "Nah, I'm in love."

"Go home." She picked her sketchbook up off the lawn chair they were no longer sitting on.

"I'm already home." He shrugged. "Home is where the heart is."

"Don't you have parents to worry about you?" She opened the hatch to her room.

"Just my father and he's never around. My mother is in heaven." He sighed in a depressed tone.

"I'm sorry." She climbed down to her room. "Goodnight Chat."

"Night Princess." He gave her a small smile, but she didn't see it. She was already in her room.

He sighed dejectedly and used his staff to get back to his own room.

He was back again the next night. He tapped on the skylight as he peered in to see her cutting fabric.

She put her scissors down and frowned as she walked over to her bed to let him in. "What?"

"Hi." He smiled and waved. "Cutting out your dress for Friday?" He gave her a wink. "My offer as your date still stands."

"Goodnight Chat." She began to close the hatch.

"Hold on!" He quickly grabbed it before she closed it all the way. She peered up at him with an annoyed expression. "I can guarantee you will dance the night away with Adrien if I take you to the dance."

She gave him her full attention. "How? He'll see me with you and think I'm unavailable."

He rolled his eyes, but gave her a warm smile. "If I know model boy, and I do, then he'll be drooling all over you the moment he sees you." He gave her a dreamy look. "I know I will."

"Were you even listening?" She sighed. "Adrien will see me with you and he'll think I'm unavailable. He's a gentleman who would never but in on someone else's date."

He smiled as his tail formed a heart. "So, you'll go with me?"

"Goodnight Chat." She closed the trapdoor and went back to her fabric.

He continued to smile. "I'll take that as a maybe."

The next two nights went the same way. She'd work on her dress and he'd try to convince her to go to the dance with him. She had to admit, she was impressed he didn't give up.

Finally Friday came, she looked herself over in the mirror for any last-minute adjustments to her dress when the doorbell rang. Must have been Alya, so she paid it no mind.

"Marinette!" Her mother called. "Adrien's here!"

She paled. "What?!" She finished getting ready and opened her trap door to the rest of the house.

There he was, talking to her parents and wearing a 3-piece suit with a pink tie that matched her dress. She also noticed he held a box in his hands.

She made her way down the stairs and their eyes met. She blushed as he gave her a warm smile.

"Marinette, why didn't you tell us Adrien is you date for the dance tonight?" Her mother smiled wide.

She had to be dreaming. Adrien couldn't be in her house and wearing a suit.

"Wow Mari, you did an amazing job with that dress." He blushed.

She wore she saw a bit of drool coming out of his mouth, but he licked his lips before anyone else noticed.

"I brought you something." He handed her the box. "I heard it's customary for a guy to present his date with flowers, but I couldn't find any as beautiful as you _Princess_."

"What?" she blushed as she opened the box. Inside rested a white gold tiara with pink diamonds embedded in it.

"Try it on." He smiled.

Her mind was racing a million miles per second. Did Adrien call her _PRINCESS_?! She placed the tiara on her head and it actually went well with how she had her hair, down with the ends curled a bit. Only one person called her PRINCESS!

"Perfect fit." He smiled even wider. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to wrap her's around.

"Pictures!" Her mother pulled out a camera.

"Did Chat put you up to this?" Marinette looked over at Adrien after they climbed into the limo and her mother took what felt like a billion pictures.

"Hum?" He smiled and looked back over at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hum." She leaned on the door. "Chat must be playing a prank on me."

"Now why would I do that Princess?" He leaned on his door and rested his head on his fist.

She looked back at him and his cocky smile. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"I've been trying to drop hints all week about who I really am, but you're so irresistibly stubborn." He chuckled. "not that I mind." His free hand grabbed her's and he brought it put to his face. He then gave her knuckles a gentle kiss, looked into her eyes, and winked at her.

She blushed uncontrollably. "A-Adrien… you're… you're Chat?!"

He nodded. "I told you, you would dance the night away with me, did I not?" He continued to smile as a light blush brushed across his cheeks. "I'm a cat of my word and I know how much you hate liars." He kissed her hand again. "Told you I'd pick you up at six."

She blushed even more. "The dance doesn't even start till eight." Her brain was fried.

"Hum." He looked away seemingly in thought. He then turned back around and pulled her closer to him. "I guess we'll just have to occupy ourselves till then."

"Pft." She began to laugh. She then pushed herself off of him. "I'd rather show up to the dance with my dress still intact thank you." She looked away as her blush ran wild. Adrien was Chat Noir! There was no denying it.

He shrugged, but continued to smile. "Alright then, how about we get something to eat?"

"Ok." She managed to speak.

Diner was delectable, the dance was a blast, but now it was one in the morning. The teens ended up in his room playing video games because both were still wired and he wanted to play the latest fighting game title with her.

Although she knew he had other intentions too.

She won the fifth match in a row. He didn't care. He removed his jacket and tie.

She blushed as she noticed what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

He smiled and gave her a wink. "Getting ready for bed. Want to join me?"

She blushed even more. "bed bed or _bed_?"

He shrugged as he stood up and removed his shirt. "You decided. Either way I'm getting out of this stuffy thing." He moved behind the sofa.

She gulped as she mulled it over and stared at his toned and chiseled chest. "Screw it." She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor to reveal a black strapless bra and a pair of matching panties. "Bed!" She placed the tiara on the coffee table and watched him remove his pants. She then stood up and made her way to the bed.

He gave her a love-struck smile as he laid down beside her. She then pulled him closer to herself and their lips met.

"I love you Marinette." He gasped when they came up for air.

"I love you too kitty." She tried to catch her breath, but he smiled wide and went back in for more.


	15. It's Tradition

**It's Tradition**

 **I literally wrote this whole short on my phone... I couldn't sleep and my dad's laptop was off... so I wanted to see how well I could write on my phone. If it's crappy let me know and I'll never write on my phone again.**

It's Tradition

Marinette stared down at the bouquet in her hands. There was no doubt about it. She caught it. She wasn't trying to catch it, but she did.

She was still single. Sure, she kinda had a thing going on with Chat Noir as Ladybug, but at the end of the day they were still just friends.

Adrien on the other hand, she didn't see much of after high school. They went to two different colleges. She went to a arts school while he attended an Ivy League. He probably found someone there. Alya and Nino's wedding was the first time she saw him in years.

She was the maid of honor and he was the best man.

So, here she was, holding a pointless bouquet and tradition stated she would get married next… but, to who?

Adrien stared down at the garter in his hand. It was a lacy delicate thing. He had to laugh. It landed on his head because he wasn't looking. No guy wanted to catch it. Well, part of him did.

He was ready to take things to the next level with Ladybug as Chat Noir. He was getting tired of them just screwing around. He wanted a real relationship.

But, at the same time… Marinette was a wonderful woman. Was he really in love with her? He hadn't seen her in so long. Had he grown tired of Ladybug altogether?

The only thing that was certain was the fact that he was holding Alya's garter that Nino flung out of tradition and he was, apparently, next to be married.

And Marinette was holding the bouquet.


	16. Halloween Heroes

**Halloween Heroes**

 **time for some good old wholesome fluff! happy Halloween!**

Halloween Heroes

The air was cold. The moon was high in the sky. Paris seemed… still.

Ladybug blew into her hands to try to warm herself from the chilly night. No sign of Chat Noir for their patrol.

It was if he just disappeared. She tried to call him again, no answer. Where was that cat?

A pair of luminescent green eyes watch her from their perch a few roofs over. A Cheshire smile graced his lips as his fangs came into full view. He stalked her as she went roof to roof looking for her partner.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, not knowing she was being watched. She would just have to patrol without him tonight. This wasn't like him, he usually jumped a chance to spend time with her.

He must have had something better to do tonight.

She was about to jump to the next roof when a shadow in the moonlight caught her attention. She turned around and gasped as a figure with glowing green eyes, a cape, and fangs approached her. She quickly used her yo-yo to entangle him.

She pulled him into better light and instantly turned pale.

He gave her a soft chuckle. "Scared you didn't I My Lady?" Chat Noir spoke through his false teeth.

She pouted and crossed her arms.

"It's my first Halloween, I wanted to go all out." He managed to untangle himself and stood up. He then took out his fangs as he knelt down, grabbed her hand, and gave it a light kiss. "I wasn't going to hurt you." He looked up at her, trying to catch her eyes.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he let go of her hand and he stood back up. "Your first Halloween?"

He nodded.

Her anger quickly melted away. She sighed as she shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "First off, Halloween is tomorrow silly." She tapped his nose. He smiled wide to the touch. "Second, what time do you want to meet to go trick or treating?" she giggled. "we could probably go as ourselves and blend right in."

He chuckled. "I don't think I'd blend in all that well."

She rolled her eyes, but kept her smile. "Are you kidding, there's going to be a ton of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs running around tomorrow night."

He blushed. "Oh, that's what you meant."

She shrugged. "What did you think I meant silly?"

He shook his head, but kept his blush. "it's nothing My Lady."


	17. Scandalous Nightmare

**scandalous Nightmare**

 **soooo... i was going through files and i happened upon this. i must have cut it from Fashion Wars cuz they mention Lucas. i don't remember this... but it really works on it's own so i thought i'd post it. there's a hint of sin, but not too !**

Scandalous Nightmare **  
**

 ** _Chat Noir gritted his teeth as Copycat and Chat Blanc had him backed into a corner with the butterfly outlines in full view over their eyes with Hawkmoth laughing in the distance. Blood trickled out of Noir's mouth and a little from his forehead._**

 ** _He tried to catch his breath as the doppelganger and the evil twin bared their fangs in their vile smiles ready to attack him again._**

 ** _Until, a soft thud sounded behind them. The two akuma glanced behind them and then began to stare. Their jaws almost unhinged as their tongues hung out with drool dripping down._**

 ** _A heavenly light illuminated her raven hair and silhouetted her features nicely that were already prominent in her super suit._**

 ** _"L-Ladybug." Chat Noir reached out for her. "Run."_**

 ** _She just stood there as the two vile cats circled her._**

 ** _"Such a shame." Blanc placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him; his voice dripping with lust. "you're too good for that loser." He licked her neck._**

 ** _Copycat placed a hand where it shouldn't go. "Let an older man show you how good you can feel." He began to rub her and she moaned._**

 ** _She giggled after her eyes rolled back into her head. "He's never even touched me. He's a real nerd."_**

 ** _Noir growled as chains appeared and kept him in place so all he could do was watch as the two akuma have their way with his girlfriend._**

"Marinette!" Adrien bolted up from his bed. He heaved as he felt movement beside himself.

Marinette groaned as she sat up. "Kitty, I'm right here." She yawned. "No need to yell."

He sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around her.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes with a small, soft smile.

"Princess?" He bit his lip.

"Hum?" She let him know she was still awake.

"D-d-does, does it matter… does it matter that we haven't… you know." He sweat. "Had sex yet?"

She yawned again. "No." She snuggled her face into his bare chest. "It will happen when we're both ready. After we get married is preferable." She yawned once more. "Where did this come from?" She asked.

"I just had a nightmare where you left me for two akuma that could please you in bed." He held her closer.

She giggled. "I'm not gonna leave you, you dork." She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a sweet smile. "We've been dating for four years. Why would I throw away a perfectly good relationship where we're both happy for something that most likely won't last?"

He smiled at her softly. "You're right, I guess I'm just being paranoid."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Lucas is back in town isn't he?" she raised her hand and rubbed his face with her thumb.

"Yeah." He gave out a dejected sigh.

She gave him a peck on the other cheek. "His views on love are warped. Why do you even let him get under your skin? He'll most likely die young of a drug overdose… and alone. Meanwhile, you have me and we have a future to look forward to."

He smiled and squeezed her closer. "We get married, take over father's company as soon as we're done with school, I with a major in business you in fashion…"

She smiled wide. "A little house by the sea, or maybe something closer to the city. something just big enough for us and our future children." She gave him another peck on the cheek. "Nothing too fancy."

"Child-ren?" Happiness overtook his eyes. "As in, more than one?"

"I want at least three. You and I both know how lonely being an only child is." Her kisses moved down to his neck. "I love you, you know that right?" She spoke between kisses.

"I love you too." He moaned and held her closer.

He didn't notice, but she grabbed a pillow. She hit him with it and giggled. "Good, now go back to sleep. We have school in the morning."

He gave a light chuckle and laid back down as he was told. She laid on top of him and fell asleep within seconds. He smiled wide, hugged her, kissed her on the forehead, and closed his eyes.


	18. What a… Nightmare?

_**What a… Nightmare?**_

 _ **so, in the first episode of the second season Mari freaks out at the thought of Adrien being Hawkmoth. so what if that fear didn't go away? you get this lovely little nugget of a story by me! hopefully our favorite oblivious idiots will know the truth soon.**_

What a… Nightmare? 

_Adrien stood there in Hawkmoth's suit looking even more devilishly handsome than usual; twirling his cane like he owned the place. A purple butterfly outlined his face. It was a dark room with only a butterfly shaped window for light._

 _Marinette found herself on the floor. She didn't know how or when she got there._

 _Adrien held up her earrings. "Looks like I win Mari." His voice dripped with venom that sent a shiver down her spine. "Pity," He shrugged. "And here I thought you were really cute."_

 _A twisted smile graced his face. "Although, now that your not Ladybug anymore," He walked over to her, put his hand under her chin, and made her look up at him. "Maybe we could…"_

" _Get your paws off of her!" Chat Noir burst in through the window, effectively breaking it._

 _Adrien scowled as he turned around._

 _Chat stood tall and growled at the model super villain._

 _Then, Adrien gave him a red carpet smile. "Welcome to the party Chat Noir. Now how about you give me your Miraculous? Hum?"_

" _Never!" Chat bit back. "And you keep your paws off my Princess!"_

 _Marinette blushed. What was going on? She finally found her voice. "Please don't hurt him!"_

 _Both Adrien and Chat looked at her in confusion. "Did you mean me?" They both asked at the same time._

 _She blushed even more. "Adrien don't hurt him." She clarified._

 _Both boys still looked confused. "I'm Adrien." They spoke in unison, again._

 _She gulped, not this again. "Which one of you is the real Adrien?"_

" _Obviously me." Adrien-moth posed. "I mean look at me."_

 _Chat Noir rolled his eyes and held his hand out to help her up. "Would I ever lie to you princess?" He smiled warmly at her. "Always have been." He put her hand on his chest where his heart was._

 _She blushed as she looked up into his eyes._

" _I'm the real Adrien and I've been right beside you this whole time." Chat continued as his hand covered her's. "Falling in love with you..."_

 _Marinette gasped as Chat fell to the floor. Adrien-moth sheathed his sward back into his cane._

" _Chat!" Marinette knelt back down and cradled him in her lap, his blood dripping out of his back._

" _At least you know know the truth Bugaboo." Chat closed his eyes._

" _Now, where were we?" Adrien-moth cackled. "Oh, right." He grabbed her and pinned her down to the floor. "You're mine."_

"No!" Marinette screamed as she bolted up from her slumber. Her heart raced and her palms were sweaty. He checked her ears. Her miraculous were still there. Tikki hovered close to her face and was about to say something, but her parents burst in.

"Marinette!" Her mom ran up to her. "Are you alright?" she hugged her daughter.

Marinette smiled and hugged her mom back. She noticed her dad was wielding a rolling pin and giggled. "It's ok Mama and Papa, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Her dad put the rolling pin on the chaise and climbed up the ladder as well.

Marinette nodded. "Just a nightmare. I'll watch a cartoon or something to take my mind off it. You two should go back to bed."

her parents gave each other a glance and then looked back at her.

"Alright." Her mom kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my darling."

"Night." Marinette watched her parents leave her room with a smile.

Once they were gone, she flopped down onto her bed with a grumble.

Tikki hovered over her with a kind smile. "Something happened to Chat? You talk in your sleep."

Marinette blushed uncontrollably. Tikki patted her hand.

"It's ok Marinette, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. Chat's fine." Tikki smiled.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"His Kwami and I are connected. And you and I are connected. If something was wrong with Chat, I would feel it. And if something was wrong with you..." Tikki began to explain.

"His Kwami would know?" Marinette filled in the blank.

Tikki smiled and nodded.

Marinette put a hand to her mouth to think. "And what about Hawkmoth? He has a Kwami right?" Tikki nodded. "Can you sense Hawkmoth?"

Tikki shook her head. "I can't sense Nooroo, just Plagg." She looked away. "Plagg and I... we..."

Plagg must have been the name of Chat's Kwami. Marinette wanted to know more.

But, all of a sudden Tikki hid away. Marinette became confused and looked down to the trap door that lead back to the rest of the house. Perhaps her parents were coming back up.

A light tapping on her skylight proved it wasn't her parents. She gazed up and her eyes met a very distraught Chat Noir who looked like he just had his heart ripped right out of his chest.

She stood up, opened the skylight, and climbed out to talk to him.

"Tell me it isn't true Princess." His voice dripped with fear. "Tell me you're not Hawkmoth!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

Tears of her own dared to escape her eyes as she hugged him. "I'm so glad your ok. I just had this awful nightmare where you died and Adrien raped me."

he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?" he grabbed her shoulders. "I just had a nightmare where you were Hawkmoth and you killed Ladybug." He bit his bottom lip.

"Your Kwami told you Ladybug's fine didn't he?" She gave him a warm smile as she brushed some hair out of his face.

"Yeah." He wiped his tears away. It then donned on him what she said. "Wait, how do you know about Kwamis?" He raised an eyebrow at her with suspicion.

She blushed wildly. "I um... ah... I'm not Hawkmoth." she sighed. "I'm not Hawkmoth..." she looked back into his eyes. She took a deep breath. "I'm... Ladybug." she looked down at her feet so she couldn't see his reaction. Tikki joined her and patted her on the head.

Chat blinked and blushed vividly. He finally found her. He smiled warmly. She had been right in front of him the entire time. His dream was right. The real Marinette was his Lady. He hugged her tight. He wasn't going to lose her again. His heart couldn't take it. "Plagg, claws in." He whispered, releasing his transformation. He lifted her chin up so they could gaze into each other's eyes again. "I would never rape you."

Her blush exploded.

He blushed even more as well as he let her go, realizing what he said was kinda creepy. "I mean I would never...I'm not that... it's just wrong..."

He was stopped by her grabbing his shirt and pulling him down so their lips met.

She released him and gave him an awkward smile. "I know."

he held her hand and gave her an awkward smile of his own.

"It's about time." Plagg sighed as he and Tikki watched the teens from the wall.

"Tell me about it." Tikki smiled and shook her head. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "it's good to see you again."

Plagg blushed uncontrollably and looked away. "Uh, y-yeah. You-you too."

Tikki giggled as she looked back at the teens. Finally, no more secrets.

Funny... what a nightmare can do.


	19. I am your Father

_**I am your Father**_

 _ **did Ya'll really think I'd let international Star Wars day pass by with out doing something?! Nope, it's one of my favorite holidays. May the force be with Ya'll!**_

I am your Father

Adrien and Marinette were in his room watching Star wars when Gabriel walked in with the Imperial March playing from Nathalie's phone behind him. The teens looked back at the older Agreste with confusion.

Gabriel was dressed in all black and had on a cloak with his Kwami floating beside him. "Adrien." He spoke. "Give me your miraculous."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "No."

"But I am your Father." Gabriel spoke again.

"And we're missing Star Wars." Adrien pulled Marinette closer to him so they could cuddle.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Teenagers. Then it hit him. "Marinette..."

"No." she shot back.

"I will call your father." Gabriel smiled wide thinking he had won.

"He knows I'm here, tell him I said hi." Marinette shot the older Agreste a smile of her own.

Gabriel pouted and began to walk out the door.

"Father!" Adrien called out. Gabriel stopped and turned around. Adrien gave him a warm smile. "May the fourth be with you." Gabriel nodded and continued on his way out.

Marinette glanced at Adrien with a raised eyebrow.

Adrien shrugged. "He might be our nemesis, but he's still my father."


	20. Sidekick

_**whoops, forgot to put this in my ML shorts... my bad**_

Sidekick

Marinette sketched away only vaguely paying attention to the rest of the class as they chit-chatted before school started. For once, she was on time and decided to spend those few moments before class on a design she had been working on.

"Chat Noir is totally Ladybug's sidekick." Wait! WHAT?!

Marinette stood up and glared. "Ok, who said that?" How dare they!

Alex meekly raised her hand knowing full well not to anger her further.

Marinette stormed over to where the skater sat and slammed her hand onto the desk. "I don't ever want to here you say that ever again. Chat Noir and Ladybug are PARTNERS!" She fumed.

Chloe looked like she was going to say something, but Marinette continued. "Ladybug needs Chat Noir. She can't save the day without him. Ladybug would be dead by now if it wasn't for Chat. How dare you call him a sidekick!"

Nobody had noticed, but Adrien and their teacher had walked in. Both were stunned by the scene. Adrien's cheeks had become as red as a rose the more Marinette defended his alter ego. He had no idea she felt so strongly about him.

"If it wasn't for Chat, Hawkmoth would have won a long time ago and would probably be ruling the world or something. You should thank Chat!" She continued, not letting anybody else speak. Even Alya flailing her arms couldn't get her down from her metaphorical soapbox.

"Everybody should thank Chat! He's saved all of our lives multiple times. And he doesn't even expect a thank you. He does it all out of the goodness of his heart." Everyone stared at her. "Ladybug would be nothing without Chat!" She crossed her arms.

"I'm sure Chat would love to know you're such a fan Mari." Adrien blushed uncontrollably and scratched the back of his neck.

Marinette's anger melted and was soon replaced by embarrassment as soon as she turned around to face him.

The rest of the class moved at breakneck speed to their seats and looked innocent. Marinette gulped as she walked back to her seat and sat down, not meeting Adrien's eyes. Great, now her crush thought she had a thing for her partner.

That night she stood on her balcony watering her plants.

"So I heard you're my number one fan." Chat Noir came out of nowhere and made her jump. "Sorry princess, next time I'll make more noise." He helped her off the floor.

"You scared the bejeebus out of me!" She spritzed him with her water bottle.

He chuckled and shook off the water. "I said I was sorry. I just wanted to make sure what Adrien said was true."

"Adrien?" She blushed.

"Yeah, he said you were very passionate about defending me today." He smiled.

She blushed even more. "Well I just, you don't get the reconition you deserve."

He blushed as well. _'God she's cute... Wait! No! You like Ladybug!'_ He shrugged. "I have a statue." He scratched the back of his neck.

She shrugged as well. "Thank you, for everything." She gave him a small kiss on his cheek.


End file.
